


Dream SMP x Reader Oneshots

by Chupeaches



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, will probably add more tags later, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupeaches/pseuds/Chupeaches
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Original Female Character(s), Alexis | Quackity/Original Male Character(s), Clay | Dream/Original Character(s), Clay | Dream/Reader, Darryl Noveschosch & Original Character(s), Eret (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Karl Jacobs & Original Character(s), Karl Jacobs & Original Female Character(s), Niki | Nihachu & Original Female Character(s), Niki | Nihachu/You, Sam | Awesamdude/Original Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	1. Request page! [CLOSED]

Hi hi! This is my Oneshot book!  
Here is some information;

//Characters i CAN write:  
\- Wilbur  
\- Tommy  
\- Technoblade  
\- Philza  
\- Dream  
\- Nihachu

//Characters that i am not the best at writing (So be warned)  
\- Karl Jacobs  
\- Quackity  
\- Ranboo  
-Sapnap  
\- Georgenotfound  
\- Fundy  
\- Badboyhalo  
\- Eret  
\- Tubbo  
\- Awesamdude

//Characters i CANNOT write:  
-Skeppy  
-Purpled  
-Captainpuffy  
-Antfrost  
-Jschlatt  
-Minx  
-Ponk  
-Punz  
-Foolishg

(Though exceptions can be made)

———————————————  
What i am comfortable with writing:  
\- Fluff, Angst, AU’s, Lime (slight Nsfw)

What i am NOT comfortable with writing:  
-Full on Nsfw (There may be stuff added on in the future)

/////////////  
Please note!  
The minors will be written ONLY platonically.  
I have the right to deny a request.  
It also may take time for your request to be written so be patient.  
Also if the gender of the reader is not specified i’ll make it gender neutral.  
And once again, the rules and etc may be added on or edited in the future,  
so for now, go ahead!


	2. Origin! Nihachu x GN Reader

Niki the merlin was swimming around her lake, hoping for some new materials to find help her build the lagoon.  
She left behind a trail of bubbles underwater, due to her speed. She loved swimming in the water, it made her feel free. She was on her way, still looking for new materials such as sand and stone.  
The merlin stopped to look around, a confused look appearing on her face when she noticed a bunch of sand being gone from one spot.  
“Huh? Why would anyone do that? If they wanted some sand they could’ve asked me to help them..” She sighed. “It must be Wilbur i assume.. oh well-“ Just when she was about to leave, she saw an unfamiliar figure was swimming in her lake.  
Being the curious merlin she was, she hid behind stone to take a look at them.  
.  
.  
.  
The unfamiliar figure that Niki had spotted was Y/N. Apparently they were the only human being around.  
The reason Y/N was underwater is because they were also looking for materials. Mainly to use them for a new house, which had been destroyed by a raid.  
When the raid was over, they came out the house which they had been hiding in with the other villagers, a house which hadn’t been destroyed by the raid. When outside, they saw two strange looking creatures, going around the villagers, asking for a reward.  
Y/N had approached them, curious as to who they were.  
They had introduced themselves as Ranboo and Phil, an enderian and a elytrian.  
Y/N had quickly grown interest in the two creatures before them, and asked if they knew where a house was, since the raid destroyed their old one. The elytrian named Philza offered Y/N to travel back with them, where Ranboo and Philza’s other friends were, at which Y/N immediately agreed to.  
So here Y/N was, searching for materials to help rebuild their house with.  
.  
.  
“Hi there! I seemed to notice that you haven taken a lot of sand, do you need help with anythi-“ A gurgled yell came from Y/N who Niki had carefully swam up to.  
The merlin quickly helped them to the surface so they could breathe.  
“Oh gosh i am so sorry if i had scared you! I really didn’t mean to!”  
Y/N coughed water out of their lungs, finally being able to breathe.  
They had taken a moment to come to peace before turning their head to look at the merlin, who was looking right back at them with a guilty expression.  
“It.. it’s alright, i just didn’t expect anyone to live in the water”  
The guilty expression faded, and was instead replaced with a soft smile.  
“I’m glad you’re doing alright now! I was worried you may had drowned due to shock or something” The merlin let out gentle laughter. 

Y/N slowly climbed out of the water, their clothes now fully soaked.  
“Yeah.. i didn’t think clearly because i don’t have any spare clothes on me” Y/N sighed.  
“Well.. i would offer you mine but i don’t think my merlin outfits would help you out..  
oh! I had almost forgotten to ask! What is your name, by the way?” The human looked down at the merlin in the water, finding it slightly cute how she was looking so small in the water. “My name is Y/N! Though i wish we could have met at better circumstances instead of me almost drowning” The merlin laughed lightly at that. “True, my name is Niki by the way! It is nice to meet you, Y/N!” Niki smiled, liking the way their name had rolled off her tongue. “Also, before i forget. You could ask Tubbo for spare clothing! He’s really kind for a shulk, i promise!” Y/N had almost melted at how sweet and soft the merlin was speaking, finding her adorable. “Alright, i will! Could you maybe point to where he lives?” Niki nodded. “Of course! He lives over there in the treehouse!”  
Y/N looked over to see the treehouse, which stood at the opposite side of the lake.  
“I’ll take my leave now, thank you for showing me the directions. See you later Niki!”  
“Bye bye Y/N!” They both waved at each other, hoping that they could talk more in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Origin SMP Needs more love!! And also Niki! She’s really underrated!  
> Also, this wasn’t a request ^^


	3. Quackity x male Dyslexic reader

It was Jackbox time!  
Alex was streaming Jackbox with Karl, Badboyhalo, Dream, George, Fundy, Ranboo and also his boyfriend, Y/N.

Y/N was in Alex's room, sitting next to him with a laptop on his lap. "Ohh let's go let's go let's go! We're popping off!!" Y/N looked at Alex, who was shifting enthusiastically in his chair, holding his microphone close. "Oh this is going to be so good!!" Alex said, rubbing his hands together. Y/N tugged at Alex's shirt, to grab his attention.  
"One sec everyone" Alex had muted himself, turning himself to look over at his boyfriend. "What's up, Y/N?" His expression had quickly shifted over to a soft one.  
"Would you mind helping me with reading and writing the prompts? I still struggle with those.." Y/N said quietly, fumbling nervously with his fingers. "Yeah, yeah! Of course! Just gimme a sign if you need my help ‘kay?” Alex responded, reassuring Y/N with one hand placed on his boyfriends thigh.  
A smile had formed on Y/N’s face, thanking Alex.

Alex unmuted himself, hopping in on the conversation, listening to the bickering of the group. “-George! You leaked the code! Now other people are joining in!” Fundy teased George light heartedly. “I didn’t mean to i swear!” George denied, his voice wavering.  
Both Alex’s and Y/N’s laughter had interrupted them. “Fine fine i guess i’ll just have to start over with a new code” Alex said to the group.

A while later, they started with the usual warm up round of quip-lash.  
Dream, Ranboo and Badboyhalo were doing well, though both George and Dream were often pandering to the fans. “Oh come onnn... you are just pandering! Get out of here Dream! That is the only reason you’re doing well you bastard!” Alex yelled, gripping his microphone tightly. Y/N could only chuckle at his boyfriend’s antics.  
“The only reason Y/N is doing well is because you’re helping them Quackity! Go focus on your own points, you’re just jealous i’m doing better than you!” Dream had piped back unexpectedly. Y/N’s cheery mood dissolved in an instant, his insecurity growing back. “Hey! Leave Y/N out of this alright? That was just low of you Dream” Alex shouted back almost immediately, holding Y/N’s hand out of view of the camera.  
“That was indeed low of you Dream, go back to being a simp for your british boy!”  
Karl said, trying to lighten up the mood for Y/N.  
“I’m not a simp!” Dream yelled defensively, making the group yell.  
Though Y/N whispered a thank you to Alex, and made sure to thank Karl after the stream as well. 

For the rest of the stream it had been going well, though Ranboo, Quackity and Badboyhalo were helping Y/N whenever he was struggling. It was a fun night for everyone.  
“Thanks for watching everyone! I’m gonna raid Philza Minecraft! So go over to his stream and gooo! Bye bye chat!”  
Alex wrapped up his stream, saying his goodbyes to his chat.  
“I’m gonna get some water, i’ll be right back.”  
And with that Y/N was left alone with Dream, who for some reason stayed in the call when everyone else had left.  
“Hey Dream are you okay? The stream is over you know?” Y/N said, unsure of what to do. “Yeah i just.. i feel guilty for what i said earlier, when i said you were only doing well because Alex helped you. I seriously didn’t mean to harm you, i was just being rude and cocky...”   
Y/N smiled, his feelings of uncertainty going away.   
“It’s alright Dream! Everyone makes mistakes so relax. Besides, jackbox makes everyone a bit competitive i think”   
Dream and Y/N laughed. “That’s true.. anyway i’ll be going, have a nice day Y/N”  
And with that, the call ended and Alex came back to a smiling Y/N.  
“Did i miss something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself don’t have dyslexia so i did struggle writing this for a bit, but i didn’t want to make the reader like completely helpless as if they can’t read or write on their own.  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this nonetheless! ^^


End file.
